User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} D: The source of that ROM told me it was completely translated- I shall have to abuse him for a while. Maybe he got FE3 and FE4 mixed up, since he told me FE3 was translated except for the endings and cutscenes. If that's the case, want me to get the FE3 ROM for you? On a side note, I've been playing through Sacred Stones again, and I believe I've achieved the best natural growths possible with Amelia as a General. Max HP, Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, Defense. And 19 Res. That's on chapter 12, mind you. I can't help abusing arenas, it's an addiction. In second place is Neimi, with maxed Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, and Res. Lute has Mag, Spd, Luck, and Res, and Artur has Mag, Skl, Spd, and Res. Their supports are so damn cute, I <3 Lute. She's like the new Nino. Somehow Colm has achieved max Str (not hard as an Assassin, but eh), Skl, Spd, and Luck. Ephraim and L'Arachel are unpromoted, but both have max Str/Mag, Skl, and Spd, and their support is also pro. I wish L'Arachel was a Lord instead of I-reek-a. 23:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :/agree with that last statement. Wizardboy777 03:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Felix? Don't mind me being blunt, but...you suck. You may know the games inside and out, but so do I. Can you log over 300 hours on Sacred Stones? I can... Amelia as a General is bad, unless you plan on going PvP for Big Shield. Why is that? Because no matter what class you pick her as, she will always end up maxing nearly everything. As a Paladin, she also gets max HP, Str, Skl, Spd, Luck, Defense, and Res. Paladins have 8 movement and can rescue anyone. They are...just better. Weaknesses like Zanbato are retarded, you never get hit anyways. Stat caps? Bah, 30 Def is irrelevant, because the hardest-hitting units in Creature Campaign are magic users. And in PvP everyone uses Naglfar-Berserker/Warriors instead. Paladin is better. Neimi, I hope you made her a Sniper - Rangers are again only better in teh PvP. But yes, she is good. Still no Rebecca, but good. Artur is meh. He gets high mag, skill, speed, res, yes...but Luck? In the toilet. Bah. Can't crit for beans. Unlike Natasha, for example, who far passes him in natural stat growths by Level 20 promoted. Support with Lute is OK, but I personally prefer a Tethys support. It is not cute but it's funny. Water-Fire support is also nice. Lute is NOT the new Nino. She gets high Mage-like growths, with magic, speed, res, blahblah, but she doesn't get max Defense like Nino does. And frankly, she sucks before promotion. Colm is a godly unit pretty much always - have you heard of the "Colm Solo"? Yes, it's possible. He almost always maxes out Str, Skill, Speed, and high Luck too. Personally I prefer him as a Rogue because having two Rogues is just so useful when you're farming treasures. And Rennac isn't so great... Besides, the stats of the Assassin are only marginally better than those of the Rogue. Silencer is nice, and looks cool yeah, but not terribly useful except in PvP. And it's based on Crit% instead of Skill. Meh. Ephraim SUCKS, L'Arachel SUCKS, and Eirika RULES. I'll tell you why. Even with maxed out every stat and A supports, Ephraim doesn't even hit 80 Evade. L'Arachel hits 80 exactly. But Eirika? She gets 90, without supports. That is automatically better. With supports it can go over 100. Also, stats caps. Ephraim promoted has HORRIBLE stat caps. Eirika beats him in EVERYTHING except Strength and I think 1 point of defense. That is just pathetic. Therefore, Eirika wins again. And L'Arachel? She is a bad unit at promotion because she has two bad classes to choose from. If she could be a Sage, then that would be good. But she can't. Instead she is stuck as a Valkyrie or a Mage Knight. These are bad classes because they have poor stat caps, especially Valkyrie...only 25 Magic? Bah. The ability to use Anima is hardly useful, either, except again in PvP maybe. L'Arachel is good in the normal game, but becomes rather useless in Creature Campaign or PvP. I don't think she fits any known Support Chains either. Did I mention that Eirika gets her own S-weapon (Sieglinde) but L'Arachel does not? You could give her Ivaldi, but why would you do that when you have a Bishop instead? You could give her Latona, but that's not a weapon. And why would you do that when you can give it to Knoll instead? He's a Summmoner (you'd be idiot to pick Druid, he has bad stats) so he is already staying in the backline. And Latona is map-range, full-heal regardless of magic. So yeah. L'Arachel also lacks the Constitution to use heavy Light Magic like Aura. Eirika has enough Con to use the swords that count...Killing Edge, Silver Sword, Rapier, Sieglinde, even Audhulma I think. Though you should give that to Colm. Ephraim's Siegmund is a powerful weapon with the +5 Str, but it's too bad he doesn't have a stat cap of 30 to really make use of it. ...Yeah, and that's why you are sadly misguided. Did I mention Ephraim runs around in short shorts? >.> (T/ ) 15:27, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Btw, entropy, two things: :*# what the heck are you talking about? :*# removing all content then making a new page and pasting is copyright infragment, i think. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:32, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. Wtf are YOU talking about? (T/ ) 15:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::User talk:Entropy/Archive 18 that archive you just made, you C+P'd all of the info into it. Copyright infragment. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:36, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Dude, it's my Talkpage archive. How the hell is that copyright infringement? (T/ ) 15:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Deletes ths History. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:39, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::So? I have done Archives this way for over a year. Don't go and tell me that I have to move everything back and source millions of comments just for the sake of preserving the f*ing edit history. I really don't give two figs. (T/ ) 15:42, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Its actually breaking the law not to do so.. =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Fine, then I'll just leave it as is to grow to 1000kb and beyond. I don't want to breaks the laws, oh noes! QQ? (T/ ) 15:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: -.- -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:47, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Talkpages are rather different from article pages as well, I might add. Userspace is even farther removed. Lots of people copy+paste to archive, unless someone made some earth-shattering revelations on a talk page, there's rarely a need for attribution. ::::::::::...and hey! Look! What's that right on the end of my comment? Look, right there... --> --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 19:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::All you've said may be true, but Franz is already a Paladin with max str, skl, spd, and def. I give Amelia the Boots from the desert (why are there always desert boots?) and let her crush all in her path. Franz and Amelia have a really cute support too, btw. Sword and shield. <3 :::::::::::Eirika may be good statistically, but she's annoying and looks like my mother. As for Creature Campaign... triple bishops with Shadowshot. No problem. Moulder has mad skillz, I would recommend watching this video, made by a friend of mine, for more information on the powers of bishops. 19:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh yeah, and I like shorts. They're comfy and easy to wear. 19:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) This time through Sacred Stones, my Moulder is a level 20 priest with a 'godly' 4 magic power -_- He normally does way better than that, though. And Eirika and Ephraim both pale in comparison to Hector and Lyn. They're both pretty good before promotion, but both Eirika and Ephraim's natural stat progression gets shot to hell after they become great lords. And imo, Amelia is way better as a general. Paladins may have 3 more movement, but generals have 4 more strength, 1 more skill, 5 more defense, the same speed, the same resistance, a skill, and can use three different kinds of weapons instead of two. Also, I've never been able to figure out how it's even possible to get Nino good (and I have tried). By the time you get her, there aren't many missions left in the game and she's, like, a level 5 mage. Granted, she's good for a level 5 mage, but all the enemies you're fighting can still kill her in one hit because they're either promoted or just 10+ levels higher. Wizardboy777 20:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Also, I just lol'ed at how you have candidates for banning in the "Delete" section of your admin command center :P Wizardboy777 20:32, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Also, you get an item that boosts her experience. 20:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Moulder has pretty good growths in everything that he isn't supposed to get - Defense, HP, Skill...but Magic? Luck? Bah! I've had him turn out decent once, but every other time he always falls way, way behind, and needs tons of stat items...sigh. Oh well, still worth using because of Slayer. Don't worry, I am very familiar with how good Bishops are in Creature Campaign. However, they alone are not enough - if you're going for speed and treasures. Shadowshots are a bitch to collect, anyways. I just buy Purge books. But why would you want to use long-range magic when you could just use the Stone item? Much easier... Franz is a moderate unit. He is better than Forde (awful growths) but weaker than Kyle (who maxes Str, Def, HP easy). Sometimes he turns out really well, sometimes he turns out only average. But I'm glad you chose Paladin. It's the only sensible choice. Great Knight = bah. Stats are all that matters. Ephraim is disturbing too. "Let me touch your face..." Ugh. One advantage Ephraim has over Hector is that he has a horse. This means he can actually get to the frontlines. Of course, Boots could solve that...but why not use them on Oswin, instead? Hector using Swords also looks totally retarded. Eirika has higher Con than Lynn, which is also a huge plus. Lynn is fast and deadly, but anything heavier than Iron weapons is a problem. Like the Sol Katti or a Steel Bow...Lynn also has problems should she ever actually get hit, since she doesn't get much defense (usually). I've easily maxed her in Str, Skill, Speed, but she is always fragile. Like I said, in the PvP you would take a General automatically. Everyone does. In the normal game, you'd get much more use out of a Paladin than a General...you need the Boots to make a frontline General viable (unless you run splits), and I give those to Gilliam because he's already a General. The stat caps of the General are better, yes - Skill 1 point is nothing, Def and Str are good though. Still, Amelia never gets hit so the difference isn't terribly meaningful except in the PvP. The skill? Well, the % chance of activating Great Shield is equal to the enemy's level. In the PvP, if you're facing someone smart, their units should all be at Level 1 promoted so you only have a 1% chance. In the normal game there's few times where you actually make use of Great Shield...you either can't be hit, or it would only save you a few damage. Exceptions would be Arch Mogalls and Gorgons on Hard Mode (ugh) and perhaps Dracozombies. But the former two are fragile and the latter is rare. So meh. Using Axes...Well, they gimped Paladins because they used to be able to use 'em. Sain + Steel Axe = ownage. Still, is it really that big a difference? Axes are the strongest weapons, that's true. But, they are also the least accurate. That is an issue in PvP since foes are fast enough to dodge you. The Garm is +5 Speed (I think), the Audhulma is +5 Res, and the Vidofnir is +5 Def. I personally prefer the Audhulma or Vidofnir. Weapon triangle, too - giving +Hit to an Assassin is a bad idea. They are one of the few classes that pose a real threat to your high Defense, since Silencer goes through everything including Great Shield. I suppose the one big advantage is that you get access to the wonderful Swordslayer. Meh. How to raise Nino? That's easy. On the chapter that she joins, don't bother using her yet, as you're in a hurry. Make sure you recruit Jaffar so that you unlock the bonus mission. You'll be facing Sonia in the water mission. Yeah, the annoying one. So, here's what you do: Take a lot of strong defensive units like Oswin, Sain, Florina, Fiora, etc. and make a wall all around the platform you start on. Take their weapons away. Now just have Nino sit back and nail 'em over and over. Make sure to stock up with lots of weapons - you'll want to raise Nino's weapon XP to an S-rank in Anima, so take more Elfires or at least Thunders. And don't forget to put a Guiding Ring in her inventory! Doing this, I was easily able to promote Nino on that level to a Sage. And she was invincible. More than enough enemies to do it, and even some left over for Eliwood to lance. (if you felt like it) (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm interested to know why Rangers are only good in PvP: Neimi seems better as a Ranger when I played FE8. Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Stat caps are pretty much the same as a Sniper, but they lack Sure Strike (or whatever it's called), the skill for Snipers. That's why they aren't as good. But in the PvP, the reason Rangers are usually better is because they can use Swords and actually defend themselves. Bringing a Sniper into PvP is folly, as we all know, because they can only counterattack against other archers; magic users can attack them with impunity. (T/ ) 23:11, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::I've found Sure Shot useless most of the time since Snipers usually have 100% hit anyway (30 skl cap). Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Is true, but sometimes useful nonetheless when using inaccurate weapons (read: Brave Bow, Fenrir) on monsters on Mountain squares. Hey, at least they actually get a Skill. :) It is too bad Gamble didn't exist back then. (T/ ) 23:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::The fact of the matter is, the sniper sprite is one of the cooler-looking ones. Rangers are kind of blah, and when they attack with swords... oh my, a sideways-leaping horse. Anyway, the whole issue of PvP is moot for me in this circumstance; although I do own a copy of Sacred Stones for the GBA, I'm actually playing through it on my PSP's GBA emulator at the moment, mainly because of save states. By the by, Jean D'Arc, the PSP game, is an excellent tactics title. It's about halfway between Fire Emblem and FFT in terms of complexity, and the storyline (though highly inaccurate historically) is pretty engaging. 22:40, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Woah. Steady there my boy/s/girl/s, you don't wait, too late want to go overboard. What is it with you people and FE to start with? I mean I liked most of them, especially #6 and SS but I find your somewhat fanatasicisms is somewhat disturbing. I suppose you guys really are game enthuasists, i'm just plain good at being skilled and learning ''very fast in nearly every single game i've played. What i've found as i've played many of the FE games is that i'm hightly conservative, even in difficult mode I always nearly end up with storage full of the special weapons that I never use unless it's the only weapon capable to kill something except in the endgame where you have to anyway. As for games to recommend, laugh at me if you want but I found Yggdra Union, Golden Sun (and 2) and Rivera: The promoised land to be rather good games, rivera being one of the few(i.e none I can remember) GBA games to use a rather large amount of voice acting plus having some of the best visual and sound i've enjoyed on GBA. All are RPG-like with some innovative ideas implemented. YU and RTPL have rather cute characters to boot too. Flechette 01:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's funny you should mention Golden Sun... I guess everyone took it for granted that my name actually is Felix? That's not the case. "Felix's Sol Blade lets out a howl! Megiddo!" 01:47, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's funny you said that, ever since I've played golden sun, I have a bad habit to name my male characters Felix or Remy(Cognac if it's appliable as a last name). However i've never failed to name a female character, irony really. Sol blade is a endgame item, you tend to wipe everything with it. Flechette 03:50, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I always loved the special weapons you get which didn't just do a tiny bit more damage on unleashing, or a status... they did about five times more damage instead. My favorite is the Tisiphone Edge (good luck finding one, lol), which unleashed Vengeance for either fairly heavy damage, or a RIDICULOUSLY HUGE AMOUNT of damage. 04:13, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Fortunately, I have one already, I finished the game a long time ago, went already and clean sweeped most things, I hope. Dullahan is a little tough bugger isn't he? You gotta pretty much wipe him with all your best summons or he'll wipe you. Flechette 04:47, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I haven't touched Golden Sun in about two years, but I recall him being a very satisfying secret boss. 04:52, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What sort of level do you have to be and what classes so you can kill him w/o summons? <_< Jennalee 08:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I can answer that with sarcasm or without, take your pick. Sarcasm will be much more interesting though. Flechette 04:29, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I could check if I could find my cartridge, but I'll hazard an estimate of around lv95. I think Felix was a ninja. >.> 06:37, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Golden Sun 2 you say? Hah, another game I am master of. Do you mean to tell me you don't know how to get unlimited Tisiphone Edges? Blasphemy! Haven't you heard of abusing the RNG? And for that matter, the Sol Blade is rather meh. You know why? The Excalibur beats it, hands down. I'd rather have 1000+ damage than ~500 damage on an Unleash. It is an untyped weapon anyways. Sol Blade doing less damage to Earth-element enemies is always annoying, plus the fact that only Isaac or Felix can wield it. It's still a good weapon if you are going to be casting Earth psynergy, sure, but otherwise... Oh, and here's a (partial) list of the most powerful weapons and where they're found: *Excalibur - forge from Orihalcum in Sunshine's smithy (Yallam). You can farm Orihalcum from Sky Dragons in Anemos Sanctum. *Sol Blade - Treasure chest in Mars Lighthouse, hard to miss it. *Tisiphone Edge - farm from Cruel Dragons in Island Shrine. *Lachesis' Rule (yay!) - farm from Druj/Minotaur (can't rememer exactly) in Mars Lighthouse. You know, the big blue demon-looking things that fight with sickles. *Berserker Band - farm from Druj-looking things in Island Shrine. Looks like the previous monster but has a yellow color scheme. *Alstor's Hood - gives +1 more defense than Berserker Band for perfectionists. Find it in a treasure chest in Mars Lighthouse. It is hard to find, in one of the "outside" rooms. *Valkyrie Mail - Treasure chest in Mars Lighthouse, hard to miss it. *Gloria Helm - Forge from Orihalcum in Sunshine's smithy (Yallam). *Darkblade (something like that) - unleashes Acheron's Grief, strongest base attack of ANY weapon in the game. Unfortunately it's cursed, you'll need the Cleric's Ring (which must be transferred from Golden Sun 1). Forge it from Dark Matter in Sunshine's smithy (Yallam). *Golden Shirt - get this from the Bandits you fight outside Madra. A cutscene event that only happens if you transfer Golden Sun 1 data. *Golden Boots - some treasure chest somewhere in the world, I think. *Mithril Shirt - win from the Slots game in Contigo or transfer from Golden Sun 1. *Dragon Boots - +20 Restistance to all elements and best defense except for Golden Boots. Forge these from Dragon Scales in Sunshine's smithy (Yallam). You can farm Dragon Scales from...either Bombandiers in Anemos Sanctum or their equivalent in the Desert Cave, I can't remember. Or it may be a third monster I completely can't remember. *Spirit Ring - use to restore 130 (I think) HP to the party. Forge from Mermaid's Tear in Sunshine's smithy (Yallam). You can farm Mermaid's Tears from Merman Lord (or something) and I forget exactly where they are. *Guardian Ring - a treasure chest somewhere early on. Only Ring in the game that actually gives a stat boost, in this case +Defense. *Cosmos Shield (I think that's what it is called, it is golden with blue in middle) - Forge from Orihalcum or Stardust, I can't remember, in Sunshine's smithy (Yallam). *Big Bang Gloves (I think that's what it is called, they are golden) - Forge from Orihalcum or perhaps Mithril or Stardust, I can't remember, in Sunshine's smithy (Yallam). ...there is more but it's been so many years. I can't remember it all right now. Also, Felix would be a "Master", not a Ninja. That's the next tier up. Although personally I prefer the Earth/Water classes, since that gives you access to Pure Ply and Pure Wish. So useful when everyone in the party can heal. :) To kill Dullahan without summons, you can either A) Powerlevel to the point you can fight him fairly; B) Hax and transfer a maxed-out Golden Sun 1 data; or C) Keep him pinned down almost every turn by alternating Ground, Granite, Flash, Shade, and...Petra I think it is? The other Djinn that makes them lose a turn. It will be a very long battle, because Dullahan will almost out-heal your damage every turn, but his hindered offense and your always-buffed defense should tip the scales in your favor. You could also just stick to Granite/Flash/Shade and attack, but that is a bit more risky. (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Again with the one-upsmanship? Would you perhaps like to try defeating me in knowledge of Tales games? 04:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hah. I'm game for Tales of Symphonia, where I have 200+ hours and could buy 10x Experience GRADE bonus if I felt like it. The other ones I wish I could play but they are either old and thus hard to find, or on other systems that I don't have. You could beat me on extremely obscure or specific details because again, I haven't played for...years...but I consider myself an expert. Or at least competent. ::Like...Tech trees! Technical <- First Technique -> Strike ::Demonic Chaos <- Double Demon Fang <- Demon Fang -> Fierce Demon Fang -> Demonic Circle ::Except that's probably too specific for me. I know all the techniques but don't exactly remember the order for everything. Although I can tell you how to get 100+ combo hits. :) (T/ ) 21:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I see. I have logged over 600 hours, have every title, and have a party with levels well over 200. Oh, and I could supply you with a ROM for Tales of Phantasia for the SNES (the GBA version is crap), but the other ones are pretty rare. I'm on a neverending quest to find an undamaged copy of Tales of Destiny at pawn shops and the like. 22:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Orly? I have every title as well, and a party with levels well over 100. If I had 600 hours like you, then perhaps I would also be over 200. What is Tales of Phantasia? I don't know anything about the Tales series other than Tales of Symphonia, sadly. You know a ROM that I really want? An ENGLISH translated version of any Pokemon game. And another Fire Emblem...one of the ones that was released in English in America. FE6 onwards. Those ones I have actually played before so I know what's going on. And I've always wanted to do hax on those...like, make an invincible character for fighting in the Arenas, and then reach those infamous L20 Swordmasters with Silver Swords and 80 HP. o_O I'd also like more of the Final Fantasy ones. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance...ooh. I can see all sorts of possibilities of fun hax in that. :) Then maybe some Zelda games...etc. ::And I want an emulator for Gamecube, but am afraid to look for one because it's still too "new". Feds probably watching. I'm just happy with what I have now. Say, if you needed a N64 or SNES or GBA ROM, I have a few which maybe you don't. (T/ ) 18:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Given the choice, would you prefer the Super Nintendo Final Fantasies, or the GBA remakes? I think I can provide you with everything you just asked for, but it's gonna be an awfully large archive ((FFTA alone is 63 Mb). Do you have any preferred filehosts? 00:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::R U SRS?! Man, I don't know what your sources are, but you've obviously got good ones. I've looked for those for, like, years...Hmm. I have on SNES: Final Fantasy IV, V, and VI - with Cecil, Galuf, and Terra respectively. Were there other Final Fantasies which I am not aware of that were released on SNES? For FFTA I would prefer the GBA remake since that's what I'm used to. In general, though, I prefer SNES over GBA because the emulator is better and it is easier to put in cheats. Now, I'm aware that for I and II, Dawn of Souls, that is GBA-only, because the originals were for NES. I can live with that, no 8-bit graphics for me thanks >.> Oh yeah, and thank you so much. You don't know how happy this makes me. It's a real Valentine's Day present. :) (T/ ) 06:03, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Aw, happy Valentine's Day then. <3 :::::You could consider Chrono Trigger a Final Fantasy game, I think. After all, it's sold as part of the PS1 Final Fantasy Chronicles pack (or maybe that was FF Anthology?). I don't currently have the ROM for that one, but I believe I can get it. As of this moment, I can absolutely guarantee you Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, all the Fire Emblems, any Pokemon games you want, LoZ: Minish Cap and Link to the Past, and Tales of Phantasia if you want it (you do want it, trust me). I should be able to get Dawn of Souls. I would also recommend Seiken Densetsu (Legend of Mana) for the SNES. The ROM is english, they just didn't translate the title for some reason. 06:42, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it kind of is. I already have Chrono Trigger, though. One of my favorite games of all time. <3 Do you want that ROM? I've got one which (to the best of my knowledge) is error-free. And I'll say yes to everything else, with a hearty thank you! (Legend of Mana? I've played Sword of Mana, which is a crappy but likable remake of "Final Fantasy Adventure" for GameBoy original; is it related?) (T/ ) 14:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Sword of Mana is a descendant of Legend of Mana- you'll recognize the summon spirits and maybe a few characters. The Chrono Trigger ROM would be very welcome, thank you. I'm going to be uploading all the ROMs in small groups, since I know you have to be sneaky about internets and shorter downloads would be better. I shall e-mail you the download links. 04:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, I see. Tbh I always wanted the prequel - to play the story about the first rise of the Vandole Empire - but I didn't think it existed until now. Cool stuff. Anyway I will go send Chrono your way through Gmail now...thanks again. (I played it through again and the only error I could find was that Chrono's eyes are red when he does the "laugh" sprite. But maybe it was always like that.) (T/ ) 11:34, 12 February 2008 (UTC) For the quotes section In HM Shards of Orr: This Dungeon is Madness! Madness? This isn't Madness! *ctrl-click HM symbol* This is Hard Mode! [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 23:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :A tad overused, but...sure. (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Salient Daggers, you say? I have a pair of req 9, modded to the max right here. Modded to the max = 1/1, +30, 15^50. If you're interested, do say so. :) Yikey 11:29, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Well I imagine those perfect mods are gonna put the price really high? I want the daggers for the skin mostly (and the slashing damage)... (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Since I'm a giver (and since I have a crapload of perfect mods) I'm selling it at a decent price. Say, 7k? - Yikey 22:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Just to spite entropy, I'll take 'em yikey! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:15, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Just to spite you, you can't come on GW for 2 days. Be quick, Entropy ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 22:16, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Highest bidder mode: activated! (god i love these things) - Yikey 22:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::...Sorry, that is too much for me. I'd spend that much on a Green, but I am not willing to pay so much when all I really want is the skin. (T/ ) 22:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mkay, not my fault. So, Warwick, about that... - Yikey 22:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What're the exact mods? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Zealous, +30hp and 15%^50%, req9 Dagger ? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ooh, pretty! I guess =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'd prefer +5 above 15^50 for an Assassin... --- -- (s)talkpage 22:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Stop edit conflicting me out of this, dammit. 5th time: Oui, monsieur Vipermagi, they have that stats. AND here's a bonus: they're pink. - Yikey 22:27, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::If I were you, I'd take them :P - it's worth like, 50k xD Jennalee 02:19, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::...and the mods themselves are like 5k :P Jennalee 02:21, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That reminds me, I have a r11 pair of Stilettos for you. As well as a month-old Spiked Axe. 02:45, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Entropy doesn't like to come on to ask for the stuff assinged or offered to her though - it seems you must go looking :P Jennalee 11:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Entropy, you do realize you could have salvaged the mods and sold them for > 7k? +30hp is at least 5k, 15%>50hp is at least 5k and zealous for daggers are the best mods. Blue.rellik 11:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Negatory +30 HP like 3k, 15^50 1-1.5k, zealous 1-2k Jennalee 07:14, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh my, daggers are much cheaper than I though Blue.rellik 07:20, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not that they're *much* cheaper - mod prices have fallen by a lot Jennalee 01:36, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I got +30HP for a spear for only a few K, and those things go for a chunk (what with Paragons liking the health, and casters liking it even more). Used to be up at around 10k a pop. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:24, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am so out of the loop then, been such a long time since I traded with someone else Blue.rellik 05:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I only know about prices when I'm buying. I've got a large pile of gold weapons and maxed-out mods that I don't really have a use for, I just don't know how much to sell them all for. :P (nor do I have the patience to sit around and sell items.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:03, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you want a PC for anything, you can probably ask me since I'm like, a dedicated trader <_< Jennalee 10:56, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Black Widow Entropy you said you wanted a black widow run, i can probably get ya one if you contact me ingame. PM me on my character "The Erotic Frog" or on "Dark Lord Ebillll" anyway i should be able to organise you one not really too hard for me and we can negotiate price ingame!-- 20:39, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :OK, thanks. I am as usual very infrequent to log-in, but I'm sure you will hear from me eventually. (T/ ) 21:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Heck, i was gonna give you a spider run for free- the only thing you would have had to pay was the getting-into-UW cost. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:55, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh. (T/ ) 22:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) "That's not a knife, that's KNOIFE" Are you playing again yet? I need to get rid of this Ogre-Slaying Knife to free up a spot, my Mesmer's birthday was today. Zulu Inuoe 22:15, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :OMG, now thats somthing I really want, tbh. I'll offer for teh Ogre! This time not only to spite entropy, but also because i actually want them! ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oops! Sorry about that...I know I'm shoddy on keeping up with these things. I'm not actually supposed to get on, but I guess that is sort of an emergency. Give me a location and district and I can get on for like 30 seconds. (T/ ) 22:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::I WANT! I WANT! *Pushes entropy out of the way* Gimme! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Choose Heads or Tails, I'll throw a quarter and when Warwick wins I'll tell him Entropy had dibs on the knoife since um, a long time ago. Zulu Inuoe 22:26, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it'll land on it's side. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:27, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meet the one, the only, Zulu Inuoe today LIVE in Maguuma Stade. You'll poop your pants with excitement, you'll be cool with all your friends, you'll wish ANet had a handshake emote so that you could shake Zulu's and hope some of the awesomeness sticks to yours! But don't worry kids, because Zulu's awesomeness radiates in an omnidirectional patern! Zulu Inuoe 22:40, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::And his awesomeness doesn't prevent him from typing pattern wrong, yay --- -- (s)talkpage 22:41, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nice burn. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::My latino skin prevents burns. Zulu Inuoe 22:46, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Be there in a few minutes. (T/ ) 23:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure thing, if you passed by already sorry but I was helping out a Guild Mate, I'm there now again. Zulu Inuoe 23:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) anomaly? What is an anomaly, and how is it different than a bug? --Shadowcrest 23:47, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Anomalies are where skill description and action are different, but not as completely different as a bug would be. The line's kinda ambiguous... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:50, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Look at the note on Feral Aggression about it counting as an action. I said that was a bug, eventually convinced marco, and made the note a bug. Then Honorable Sarah said its an anomaly, and I got confused. --Shadowcrest 23:53, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::It is a hazy line, but in general bugs are more serious, like not at all rather than working slightly differently. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:56, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Then it seems to me the difference is a matter of how extreme the part in question is, which is subject to opinion. Correct? --Shadowcrest 00:12, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'd say it's an anomaly because basically it doesn't SAY that it can be used during different actions, and the norm is that it SHOULD. A bug would be if something it says it does is incorrect or it does something that it isn't supposed to according to the description. Or it screws something up (like the second bug note in Feign Death) --Gimmethegepgun 20:40, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think we need an anomaly template! But I can't make one :( --Shadowcrest 20:42, 25 January 2008 (UTC) A Bug is when something has an effect which clearly it was never intended to do. They tend to be severe or game-breaking in their nature, or rather they make something unusable. You could also call many bugs "Exploits". Examples of bugs: *The Necrotic Traversal "warp across walls" for bonus in Dunes of Despair *Old behavior of Signet of Ghostly Might *Hax in Raze the Roost and A Fool's Luck *The temp bug when Decapitate had second activation *Old bug where Barrage removed Glyphs *Being locked out of Sanctum Cay *Smoke Phantoms not being vulnerable to Holy Damage yet being affected by Deathbane mods *The Unyielding Aura Rit ashes and energy bug An Anomaly is something which could be called an oversight or at best a poor description. They tend to be minor or only slightly exploitative in their nature, or rather they are about as important as Trivia. You could also call many anomalies "Exceptions to rules". Examples of anomalies: *Healer's Boon not affecting some spells like Healing Ribbon *Dolyak Signet counting as an "action" despite having no activation time *Enemies like Slort Nilbog being killable if you lay traps *Vizier Khilbron having the Scepter of Orr before you give it to him in Sanctum Cay *Life Steal going right through Cyndr the Mountain Heart's "impervious" shell *Monk NPCs healing enemies as well as allies *Destructive was Glaive not actually counting as an item spell ...etc. Yeah, it is more a question of degree than a clear-cut definition. I think the "Bug" template works for both, but in a technical sense they could be said to be different. Meh. (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Wow According to , your talk page is the 44th most linked to page on guildwiki, with nearly 1500 links! You're nearly up to Pan's userpage and have surpassed Paragon :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:40, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Aw, you're twice as high on the list as me! I'm 87th with 990-- (Talk) ( ) 04:30, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::HAH! I'm 59th, just past Healing Signet and just below Sarah --Gimmethegepgun 04:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I keep that statistic on my userpage, but don't update the actual number of links that often. (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::#2599. I have the largest number, so I win. :P Lord Belar 19:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahaha I've gone up to 56th, just above Smiting Prayers and below Paragon :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:54, 31 January 2008 (UTC) May I? Borrow your Rangers pic to use in my Triple Shot magic card?-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :So THAT'S what skill that is... --Gimmethegepgun 04:29, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::It is Forked Arrow, sorry. I don't even have R1 Kurz/Lux faction title. I wasn't aware that those skill animations were similar, and actually it is a bit disappointing. Would expect more from such an achievement. :( But go ahead and use it if you want. (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::I actually don't know what it looks like, but considering there's the 2 prongs on it, it would seem like they both would generate arrows, resulting in a total of 3 --Gimmethegepgun 19:54, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It looks like three arrows anyway, so I'm going to use it anyway.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Want something to practice on? # Go to action=edit}} your monobook.js # Paste in the text within the CODE tages: insertScript('MediaWiki:TemplateTools.js'); # Save # Flush your cache # Go to MediaWiki:SkillTools.js and figure out how to make the Skill template tool work with post-Nightfall stuff * Tip: don't worry about trying to understand how everything work at once. Just focus on how to alter parts of the thing so it works. Feel free to ask me any questions! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:08, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Pan! (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Mind if I... Suggest QDV for GW2W? I have to ask, since you made some significant contributions to it-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :IE licence edits to that page under the GFDL RT | Talk 21:42, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Err, right. That's what I meant... I think...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:44, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::The basic principles of QDV wouldn't need permission to be proposed on GW2W. But if you want to use the actual text, gotta make sure all the intermediate contributors also agree to license under GFDL (or use an older version whose earlier contributors all do so). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:26, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Which is what I'm doing. The only people that actually added to the guidelines are you, entropy, and Jedi, and your contribs are released under GFDL, so I'm asking the other two for their permission. -- (Talk) ( ) 00:29, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::"Suggest" and "Copy" are two different things, as Pan says. I don't care if you suggest it as a policy because frankly I think it's one of the better ones we have made, and GWW/GW2W especially could profit from it. But copying the actual text? Well, as you know, I am still NOT releasing my contribs under the GFDL. However, should it prove necessary to copy directly, I'll give my permission...this time. I would really prefer that GWW/GW2W word the policy to their liking, though. They go by the letter of the law, not the spirit (well, some do). (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Spam gimmepermissiontomakeaspampermitplease?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Valen']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Si vous voulez. (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Is that Triple Shot on your userpage?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 07:30, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :It's not, I asked before. 02:54, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Where? --Gimmethegepgun 02:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::I honestly don't recall. Might have been in-game. 05:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It's forked arrow, you can see it labeled in the original picture summary when Entropy uploaded it. -Ezekiel 09:00, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't even have R1 Kurz/Lux faction title, it's Forked Arrow. (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Jade and Spectral Agony Perhaps you were too quick to concede defeat in the big argument about that last summer on Talk:Spectral_Agony. While Jade do apply it on some successful hits, the claim that they apply it on every successful hit is also quite wrong. Quizzical 04:49, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :What is your point? Entropy was saying that Jade don't cast it on hits but it's clear that they do. Whether they do it on every hit or not doesn't matter Blue.rellik 04:53, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::On the other hand, reviving an old argument accomplishes nothing and may in fact destroy the world as we know it. 07:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::>.> (T/ ) 12:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) lol I was just reading a book and came across the word "Entropy" and assumed at first that it was you. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Entropy is also one of the Bot names in Unreal Tournament III. :D It's kinda weird to see Entropy getting kills in an offline match... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:35, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, duh, the reason she can get kills in someone else's offline game is because she's Chuck Norris' daughter :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:21, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Did you know Entropy has her own wikipedia article? Look! 05:22, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol @yourface RT | Talk 06:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Heard the word on TV by a geek, thought of you, looked it up in Wikipedia and got this far: Entropy (classical thermodynamics). That's it, that's all I can understand, everything else is blah. Anyways, Entropy is the coolest word in the English language. Everyone should know that. Goodnight, it's 5 a.m.--Relyk 13:33, 1 February 2008 (UTC) It is funny because if you did not know or remember (you should learn it in 9th grade at latest) what Entropy is in RL, then you'd think I just picked this name at random because it sounds cool. Anyway I'm honored. ;) (T/ ) 21:34, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Just to note there Relyk, the coolest word in the English Language is actually Chuck Norris, but he graciously donated the official title to whatever the current second-place word is. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Chuck Norris is two words. Owned? (T/ ) 18:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::No, it's Chuck Norris, all one word. The space is part of the correct spelling. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:28, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Templates Problem I may be saying something said before, but, here goes. If you put a template next to an Asterisk e.g. * you get wierd page display errors. See this page for what I mean. Not sure how to fix this. User:Relyk has this problem. I have advised him/her on sorting this. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:02, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :The same thing happens if you put colons in front of a template. Just space it by specifying the location in the template itself - messing around with its location by using :'s and *'s has always been screwy. Avalance 15:08, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think I found the problem. When you use asterisks for bullets, it puts the data into an unordered list. However, for some reason, it only puts the and tags and their corresponding and tags around the first of the template, instead of putting the entire and system between them, and so it screws things up. The same applies for using colons to indent, except with and tags --Gimmethegepgun 16:41, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Gimme has the technical part right, I think. The basic thing is that you never put any sort of templates - userboxes or not - after formatting markup like : colors, * asterisk bullets, inside a header...etc. Basically, templates should always stand alone on their own separate line, or be cleanly embedded within plain text. Otherwise you run the risk of problems. It is less noticable or nonexistant with certain templates such as just an image, such as . But any template that contains more formatting or tags or markup is asking for trouble. Sometimes but not always, you can use the template to fix problems. Put it around the problem template and it might nullify it. Of course it's better to just fix it at the source, of course. (T/ ) 21:34, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia Wanna play? Of course you do. Great!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:29, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I can't, it is impossible for me to get on GW and posting on anything else is risky. Sorry. (T/ ) 18:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::/darn. Oh well, it was worth a try.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:23, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks again! Here's how the card turned out after beta testing (Felix Omni). -- Giga†ħŕášħ 23:58, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Turns out that was Forked Arrow :/ (look up) --Gimmethegepgun 00:08, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I know, but it's still three arrows so it got used for Triple shot anyway.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 00:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::Also, GIga, you're getting arrested by the grammar police for that card --Gimmethegepgun 00:10, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If they don't get me for some other mistakes first :P.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 00:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Is that a french double-space I see there in the flavor text? It is! I'm sure of it! There's more then one! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! THE HORROR!! *rocks back and forth, holding his knees to his chest* --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm totally beta testing. 10:15, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you didn't fail 2nd grade grammer, you would know that you can put two or one spaces, they are both correct.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 21:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe so but 2 spaces look stupid imo, lol :P --Shadowcrest 21:02, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I am fully aware that french double-space is perfectly good grammar, especially in France (if I remember correctly). I just dislike the way it looks. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:33, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Why use French spaces if you're in America? Meh. Anyway, you're welcome Giga, and any of my other screenshots you may also use for other cards if you wish. Your magic makes them come alive in card form. :) The quote reminds me of 300 a little bit, too, which is cool even if it's a bit of an exaggeration for Triple Shot (3 arrows is hardly a "rain" and only hits 1 target). ::::::::::By the way, I see you have cards for Felix Omni, Shadowcrest, and Randomtime on your MTG cards page. Didn't you make me a card once? Could you upload it here? Although I'm thinking that may actually be a copyvio, I dunno...hrm. (T/ ) 18:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I did to congratulate you becoming an admin, I just have no idea where it ended up. I know I uploaded it on Gwiki because I had the piccy linked, but I really don't know what I savved it as, I'll go spelunking through your archives to find it.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 19:24, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Found it! -- Giga†ħŕášħ 19:38, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thanks! I knew it was here somewhere. Although there was also another one you made (or maybe it was someone else, I can't remember) that had KOS-MOS on it. I think it would be a copyvio to upload it here, though, now that I've thought about it. Oh well. (T/ ) 19:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :(reset indent): That was mine, here... let me dig up my link. :...Here it is. Guildwiki Cards. :And there's the image on here, as a bonus. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:53, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::...And it's always uploaded on Imageshack and my own computer, so if it's a copyvio, it's no big deal. I wonder, maybe I could draw a picture of KOS-MOS myself... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:54, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Considering.... Me and a few of my guildmates are considering taking part in a full underworld clear, there are multiple quests I believe that spawn the black widow, and I hope to plan a uw run soon after we get our gvg team set in stone.... I would be more then willing to let you cap a spider (i also want one) :) Me and a friend can also show you our way of doing the dual smite which i believe can clear the town which holds the first and easiest spider (the spider capped in spider runs) and we would do this for all the ecto that drop for you when we go in (friends fow armor, you understand) if I can grab your name and what you still need to do (if i missed something uw related on your wishlist) id be more then happy to help free of charge Cilero 07:18, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer. I have others who would do just the spider run for free, but if they aren't on I could join you as well. The main problem is getting onto GW, which I cannot do and probably won't be able to for a very long time...Names? They are scattered all throughout my userpage, you can click on one of my character pics. (T/ ) 18:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Where have you been? You've been gone for so long I've moved you on GuildWiki:Administrator information to inactive! Atm it only seems like we have 2 (or 3 counting you) active admins! and NO 'crats! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:20, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :RL problems. I am not allowed to play games or GW or anything, so any edits you see are ninja edits when parents aren't looking. Sorry for the inconvenience. (T/ ) 18:24, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Aha.. Gl getting through them then, mate. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:37, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::BTW, do you want me to move you back? We need a new 'crat, and one or two new admins, i think. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If there was a "Randomly Inactive" cat then that would be good, but naw, just leave me there for now. (T/ ) 19:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I would volunteer myself, but then I would break my info box.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 19:42, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wut? (T/ ) 19:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::User:Gigathrash/templates/userpage Check the top.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 19:49, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oic. (T/ ) 19:52, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Restore it please -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:53, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Y? It doesn't look like it or the page it connects to is being used for anything anymore. Whatever you want though. (T/ ) 19:55, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::We're workin gon it, havnt edited it for a while but still -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:58, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry Most of my pictures just, honestly, come from google image searches and are usually logos of things that can be used freely (the warhammer logo is free to use on fansites and stuff, as is the xfire logo) Cilero 20:08, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Just remember to add that kind of information to the image details/license. It is much more helpful than leaving it blank. :) (T/ ) 21:55, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Help >.< Viper told me to refresh the page to make it work, so I did, but now its screwed w/ my alignment, and i cant even log in anymore.. help.. (Warw) 195.93.21.68 22:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Warw uploaded a pic with a lot of white space around it, and he asked me to remove it. After half a min I reuploaded it without the space, but Warw didn't see the correct image, so I told him to crtl+f5. But then his browser got screwed over. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:05, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Have you tried RT | Talk 22:08, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Uh...well, I'll see what I can do. (T/ ) 22:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::I deleted the old revision with white space. I don't know what else to do honestly. Ctrl + F5 purges the cache, and if that broke something, it means...well...I dunno actually. Maybe you have been using very old files. (T/ ) 22:18, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I have been using very old files, because the aol update screwed w/ my crap and made gw unrunnable. TYVM viper, now I cant use GW.. (Warw) 195.93.21.68 15:21, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::::how can an update to your browser kill GW >.> Besides, I can't help it the update fucked up your Gw.exe... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Update switched my connection, which makes GW unavaliable. Luckily, i have 7 computers avaliable in my house. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:27, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I roxx, oh yeah, uhu, take that AOL, your updates suxx and im running a build of AOL which i basically remade myself! w00t! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:40, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Firefox just wins browsing :P --- -- (s)talkpage 15:41, 4 February 2008 (UTC) And now for some random stuff Satanism: Sacrifice the cows. Drink the blood rather than milk. Ignore the Government. /bored --- -- (s)talkpage 23:41, 3 February 2008 (UTC) PATRIOTS! LOSE! YEAH!!! KEKEKEKEE --Gimmethegepgun 03:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Lol. --Shadowcrest 03:11, 4 February 2008 (UTC) You're invited! To The MTG group!-- Giga†ħŕášħ 22:32, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Parent Problem Is it fixed? =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:53, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Short answer: No. Long answer: @#$&#$&#&! I can't stand this shit anymore, GuildWiki is NOT a game, let me do my work!!!! Sigh. (T/ ) 21:23, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I have the same problem. I use this. My parents have yet to learn that you can identify the page by the icon. :P Lord Belar 03:13, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Bot Status Hello, I was wondering if this account could have bot status so I don't flood RC when I want to do highly repetitive tasks? Thought-Bot 03:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :I believe only bearaucrats can change the status of a user, try asking LordBiro instead.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:56, 15 February 2008 (UTC) To the most helpful guildwiki user... -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:57, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :You really should just make that into a template --Gimmethegepgun 03:38, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::To lazy. I like code. Mabye I'm just old fashion. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 04:15, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Now its a template :D -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 04:27, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Hello What's your opinion on chocolate? 222.153.229.8 03:31, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :It's good. Except for white "chocolate." Lord Belar 03:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think he was talking to Entropy. But regardless, she's a girl. Chocolate has the same effect on a girl that cocaine does. Therefore, Entropy either: ::A) Loves chocolate more than life itself ::B) Isn't a girl ::C) Doesn't like chocolate. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:36, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::So, what happens if you give a girl chocolate laced with cocaine? Lord Belar 03:47, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I have absolutely no idea. I don't hang out with that kind of people. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:49, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Frontal lobe collapse. Not pretty. 03:52, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::By your logic, Entrea, a girl who was deathly allergic to chocolate would love chocolate more then her own life, therefore killing herself. Not pretty. ::::::...for the purposes of my argument, I'm ignoring point C. Please counter my argument with one of your own, keeping in mind that I will ignore anything along the lines of point C. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:05, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Aw, you made me spit on my moniter. 05:07, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What a strange conversation this turned into.... Mr IP 06:06, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I love you Yeh. 222.153.229.8 03:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Join the club, tbh. 03:17, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Orly? And wut club would this be? 222.153.229.8 03:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::The club that loves Entropy. 03:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC)